efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW 21st Of Febuary 2011
EFW Raw NEW Intro Plays* - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beyUVkaIWSg *Samir Cerebral Assassin's music hits* Well look here folks me Samir Cerebral Assassin already the EFW Champion before the Money In The Bank Pay Per View this Sunday! (Crowd Boo) I gave Hunter a taste of what things to come this sunda...-*The Ghost Hunter's Music Hits* Hold up there Samir if we just look back at the Titantron for a moment you see right there my to shoulders where on the mat 1..2..and a Kick out! Samir: Ugh look the decision was final Hunter why don't you stop being such a Hypocrite and just wait for this Sunday! Hunter: What? Me a Hypocrite??? I don't think so over the past numerous month you have been the biggest Hypocrite here since I won that Championship! Samir: Just stop it Hunter the match is history! if you want to complain you can go complain to the Smackdown General Manager Booker T! *WWE Champion CM Punk comes out* Stopppppp!! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of all of this god damn fighting of you two! You Know what Samir!? I'm reversing the decision so Hunter you are STILL EFW CHAMPION! *WWE Champion CM Punk walks up to the ramp until Samir starts speaking* Samir: What the Hell!??! You cant do this the decision was final Wait!!! If you think you can just run around here ruining peoples careers right now your mistaken because tonight I will face you WWE Champion CM Punk and when I do. I will beat you to a bloody pulp like I will do here the same to The Ghost Hunter this Sunday at Money In The Bank! *Samir Leaves and Hunter is standing in the middle of the ring as the commercials come on* Jerry Lawler: Hello everybody and welcome back to Monday Night Raw we are live tonight in Saint Louis! what a kick off too monday Night Raw it was, and we already have one of the matches for you in tonights Main Event Samir Cerebral Assassin the former EFW Champion will face WWE Champion CM Punk the CEO Of EFW! Michael Cole: Your damn right king!, So up next we will have some action! We have also recived word we will have Live coverage from the attack on Smackdown when AdamEEF And Nexus attacked The Ghost Hunter's Sister! but next we kick off with a Pushed Too The Limit re-match! Match 1: The Awesome One vs. Wartune - Singles Match ' '''Match 2: Rated Peep Superstar vs. Chris Jericho vs. Guru Of Greatness vs. Kane - Fatal Four Way Match! ' *LaylaFan's Music Hits and she comes out!* Hmmm...You see Divas in this company have never really been the biggest factor have they?...Well that is why I'm here to help this Divas Division last year when I was watching this show at home I saw they tried to help the Divas Division for a few months but it turned out a huge failure so at the Money In The Bank Pay Per View the Division shall be revived! '''Match 3: The Ghost Hunter vs. The Ultimate Opportunist - Champion vs. Champion Match! *'''after the Match The Rated R Champion spears The Ultimate Opportunist and leaves* *After this happens AdamEEF and Nexus walk down to the ring with Nexus speaking* Hunter as you lay there right now me and Adam will be watching you when I win the Money In The Bank breifcase sooner or later I will cash it on you Hunter so Rule 1. What your back at all times with me Hunter because I can strike from anywhere at anytime and I will do it when you least expect it hhhaahaha! *Nexus Passes the mic to AdamEEF* Yes...and we will be spectating your match this Sunday Hunter we still have your Sister don't worry she is fine doing well in a hospital!! and we will keep her until after Money In The Bank Ghost Hunter *Nexus and AdamEEF leave Laughing...* '''Match 4: Kyle Smith vs. AdamEEF And Nexus - Handicap Match. *'''after the match Kyle Gets a mic...* *Kyle wipes the sweat off his face.* So as we all know in EFW the Money In The Bank Pay Per View is coming up this Sunday over the past couple of weeks I Have been one of the biggest chances of my life to win The Money In The Bank match...So I'm saying to everyone right now that I will win that Money In The Bank briefcase and In a matter of time every night you will hear that Announcer say that I am the EFW Champion...*Kyle's Music Plays and he leaves!* *Samir Cerebral Assassin Music Hits!* I want to have a little talk with WWE Champion CM Punk before our match up next so come on out here WWE Champion CM Punk! *WWE Champion CM Punk comes out to the ring...* What do you want then!? Samir: Oh since your just a normal superstar around here since David Falcon left I'm sure he would agree with what I'm about to say! but before that I would like to say I came out from Smackdown Victorious! and still your EFW CHAMPION! I don't even think this man Hunter deserves another Shot at my championship at Money In The Bank! and we are still in the Era of the Perfect Storm Samir Cerebral Assassin! so bring David out here quick Now! *David Falcon comes out* Look Samir I have respect for you and your championship reign but..- But no David I was going to speak first now let me say what I want to! I want Hunter out of my life forever so after our match WWE Champion CM Punk after I BEAT YOU! I will have a live contract signing with The Ghost Hunter is I win at Money In The Bank he is OUT OF RAW FOREVER!! WHAT DO YOU SAY DAVID!?! David: YES! '''Match 5: WWE Champion CM Punk vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin - Singles Match. *After Match 5: Segment* *Commercials* *The Contract Negotiation Set is set up* Samir: phew Now what a match, well anyway I want Hunter to come out here right now for our Contract Negotiation!... *The Ghost Hunter comes out* *Bother men stand face to face and Samir Talks* Samir: Now Hunter you probably heard all about what I said before my Match. because if you sign that contact and lose this Sunday you lose everything you have left right now I've already taken away your family then I will take away your last things the EFW Championship and your job on Monday Night Raw now sign it! Hunter: Sure I will sign that contract. But first you really want to get rid of me that bad to get me out of your life forever? You got some serious issues man..and I will sign that contract only under one Condition! that I name the stipulation of this match! Samir: Yeah sure,, ur urrr Yeah ok.. Hunter: Good because our match will be where nobody will be left standing in an AMBULANCE MATCH! *Hunter Signs the Contract for the match at Money In The Bank!* (The Crowd Go Wild Cheering!!) *The Show Goes off the air with Samir Cerebral Assassin and The Ghost Hunter Standing face to face!*... BQ: Rare Card!